1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to fuel cells, and particularly to the operation of fuel cell systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrochemical fuel cells convert fuel and oxidant to electricity. Solid polymer electrochemical fuel cells generally employ a membrane electrode assembly (“MEA”) which comprises an ion exchange membrane or solid polymer electrolyte disposed between two electrodes typically comprising a layer of porous, electrically conductive sheet material, such as carbon fiber paper or carbon cloth. The MEA contains a layer of catalyst, typically in the form of finely comminuted platinum, at each membrane/electrode interface to induce the desired electrochemical reaction. In operation the electrodes are electrically coupled to provide a circuit for conducting electrons between the electrodes through an external circuit. Typically, a number of MEAs are serially coupled electrically to form a fuel cell stack having a desired power output.
In typical fuel cells, the MEA is disposed between two electrically conductive fluid flow field plates or separator plates. Fluid flow field plates have at least one flow passage formed in at least one of the major planar surfaces thereof. The flow passages direct the fuel and oxidant to the respective electrodes, namely, the anode on the fuel side and the cathode on the oxidant side. The fluid flow field plates act as current collectors, provide support for the electrodes, provide access channels for the fuel and oxidant to the respective anode and cathode surfaces, and provide channels for the removal of reaction products, such as water, formed during operation of the cell.
Due to their zero- or low-emission nature, and ability to operate using renewable fuels, the use of fuel cells as primary and/or backup power supplies is likely to become increasingly prevalent. For example, a fuel cell stack can serve as an uninterruptible power supply for computer, medical, or refrigeration equipment in a home, office, or commercial environment. Other uses are of course possible.